


It Wasn't Enough

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [66]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Based on a Mumford & Sons Song, Break Up, Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Sometimes giving your all just isn't enough.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Stephen Strange
Series: Make the Dust Fly [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	It Wasn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Another Strange/Hermione for you! This one just screamed this pairing and so I went for it. This fic covers a bunch of events! I hope you love it! Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight.
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading this. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo19 Square I1: "I never meant you any harm, but your tears feel warm as they fall on my forearms." - I Gave You All by Mumford & Sons  
> #ExcelsiorBingo19 Square G5: New York Sanctum  
> #HHBingo2020 Square I1: Song Fic

Hermione stood in the doorway of the New York Sanctum. Inside, Stephen was standing on the staircase, staring at her like a stranger. But then again, maybe she was. At least, she would be after this. It had been a long time since she had been here to see him, having always waited patiently for him to find the time to visit her in London. That was months ago...

This time she traveled here to the States to take care of something that obviously needed to be done ages ago. Stepping inside, she left the door open. This wouldn't take long. Clearing her throat, she didn't bother to smile as she said his name. "Stephen."

Slowly, Stephen descended the stairs until he stood across from her in the foyer of the ancient building. "Hermione," he replied, tipping his head to the side in surprise. "I was not expecting to see you here."

Hermione had to bite back a laugh. "I didn't know I was coming until I arrived," she admitted. This trip had been a last-ditch effort to decide the fate of her heart, but she knew the moment she opened the door that it was time to end whatever they had between them once and for all. "I can't stand the distance between us any longer."

"You know what I have to do here," Stephen said, gesturing to the Sanctum. He was busy. Always busy. There was always an excuse, and this time was no different.

Smiling patiently, Hermione responded to his excuse. "We both live busy lives, Stephen. I am the Minister of Magic, and you fight to keep this world safe every single day. It's just… We can't move forward if we are frozen in time."

Instead of replying, Stephen closed his eyes and opened his arms. Hermione went willingly into the embrace, knowing that it would be their last. "You know how I feel about you," he said quietly. "How I have always felt about you."

Enjoying the warmth of his arms, Hermione allowed a few tears to escape her eyes, wetting his forearms. "And you know how I have felt about you too, but I can't do this anymore," she murmured into the once comforting embrace. "It's over, Stephen. We did everything we could, but I can't do this anymore."

Without letting her go, Stephen said, "You will not change your mind."

There was no question to his words, Hermione noticed. He was not going to argue with her about this. She shook her head, the ache in her chest growing with every passing second as she accepted the end. "I will not." Taking a deep breath, Hermione decided not to linger. There was no point. Removing herself from his arms, she walked back to the open doorway, but she paused when Stephen spoke once more.

"I gave you all," Stephen whispered as Hermione stood with her back to him and her hand on the doorknob. "All I had to give."

Without turning around, Hermione closed her eyes as her heartbreak swelled. "It wasn't enough." The words came out roughly as she fought back her tears. "Goodbye."

Stepping out into the pouring rain, Hermione shut the door to the New York Sanctum for the last time. She would not return to this place again. Neither of them had won the battle of their hearts, and that was more than she could bear. Time had won, maybe, and distance, but in the end, that didn't matter. Nothing did.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
